Flor de Doble Aroma
by Alice-Hime
Summary: No todo es lo que parece... y Mukuro tendrá que descubrirlo. MukuroxOC -Universo super alternativo-


Summary: No todo es lo que parece... y Mukuro tendrá que descubrirlo.

Advertencias: Mucho OoC, apariciones OC, Universo Super-alternativo y les advierto que los personajes principales de la serie no saldran enseguida pero les aseguro que saldran, me concentrare más que todo en Mukuro y el OC protagonista.

Disclaymer: Los personajes y/o nombres nombrados de Reborn no me pertenecen a mi sino a la gran Akira Amano, pero los OC restantes si me pertenecen~

Notas de la Autora: aunque no se centra en los principales de la historia de reborn o en su argumento principal, denle una oportunidad seguro les gusta ;D y sino pues almenos lo intente, cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan acerca de la historia preguntenmela con confianza y yo le aseguro que se las respondo, disfruten el fic tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo.

**F**lor de **D**oble **A**roma

"_Desde tiempos antiguos, los cuales ni siquiera la memoria humana es capaz de recordar, los regímenes de gobierno han sido siempre dominados por una raza más poderosa… Los Ryuuba, son seres humanos con suficiente dinero y poder como para gobernar todo el mundo. Su líder Grau, los dividió en varias partes del mundo para que, inclusive el lugar más recóndito del planeta fuese dominado por ellos. Sin embargo un grupo de valientes se levantaron en contra de Grau y su régimen causando bajas graves a sus ejércitos; El gobernante indignado por el comportamiento de aquellos humanos inmediatamente los elimino y borro su existencia del mundo para que no hubiesen más insurrecciones en su contra. Pero aun sin poder estar tranquilo Grau acudió a su Oráculo de mayor confianza, esta le reveló: __¡Oh poderoso Grau! Si lo que vienes a escuchar de mi es que tu imperio perdurará, pues ten la seguridad que será así durante muchos siglos … pero los humanos volverán a revelarse en tu contra y la raza que, diezmada por tus propias manos fue, volverá para reclamar venganza en tú contra y su estirpe, convertida en mujer, será la que anuncie tu perdición …__  
Desesperado Grau pregunto al Gran Oráculo quien seria aquella a la que le debía su desgracia a lo que fue contestado: __La única heredera de la sangre derramada… la única fémina que portará la maldición de los números sagrados con los que los marcaste… la heredera de la maldición del seis.__  
Tras lo dicho por el Oráculo el gran gobernante empezó a temer que la próxima insurrección llegase y lo derrocasen, por lo cual ordenó a sus hombres ir a todas las casas y todas las niñas de seis años fueron asesinadas junto con sus padres en el caso de haber rebelión. Así pasaron cinco milenios, la masacre de niñas se había detenido al ver que el pueblo no mostraba indicios de insurrección. Tres siglos pasaron para que un grupo de hombres, cansados del maltrato de su gobernante, se revelasen… estos se hacían llamar Ryokas y tal y como lo había dicho el Oráculo hace mucho tiempo portaban la maldición de los números sagrados que, hacía ya mucho tiempo, había utilizado como maldición. Su antiguo temor volvió y ordeno a sus hombres que se llevasen a todas las niñas de seis años, luego de su masacre ordenó vigilasen a todas la mujeres y encerrasen y ejecutasen a cualquier sospechosa. Los Ryokas acudían a salvar a aquellas mujeres inocentes de cualquier crimen. Así fueron pasando los años... _"

Ha pasado una década desde que los Ryokas habían jurado derrocar a Grau.

~Capitulo 1: Descendencia Peligrosa:

El sol había salido con todo su esplendor, iluminando con sus cálidos rayos al pequeño pueblo de Namimori que, a pesar de todo, era bastante alegre; los ciudadanos eran amables no muy frecuentemente veías peleas entre estos, casi todos los días eran tranquilos en este pueblo. Claramente hoy no sería igual. En la plaza central del pueblo se veía a muchos guardias empujar a una niña de más o menos seis años de edad lejos de lo que parecía ser su familia, los presentes se agruparon alrededor de la escena observando con horror como los guardias imperiales iban a llevar a cabo su macabra labor. Los familiares lloraban e imploraban que dejasen libre a la niña, inocente de cualquier pecado, mientras que la chiquilla lloraba y pedía a gritos la presencia de su madre.

-Por orden del gran gobernante Grau y su alteza Minna, alcaldesa de Namimori, debemos ejecutar a esta niña por ser sospechosa de tramar rebelión en contra del gran Grau-sama –dijo uno de los guardias leyendo una hoja de papel.

El hombre dio la orden de ejecución y prepararon a la pequeña infante para recibir el inhumano castigo de degollación, la pequeña cerró los ojos llorosos mientras que el verdugo se preparaba para dejar caer la espada. Pero paso todo lo contrario. En el piso había un cuchillo lanzado para desviar la espada de su objetivo, los presentes sorprendidos voltearon en la dirección que había venido el cuchillo y en lo alto de una cúpula había una figura.

-¿Culpar a un inocente de algo que claramente no sería capaz de hacer es la clase de justicia que predica tu rey? –Hablo un joven castaño con un largo pañuelo blanco cubriendo la parte de arriba de su cabeza, este estaba cubierto por una capa azul oscura –déjame que te dé una pequeña lección sobre lo que realmente significa ser justo…

El chico bajo de un salto de la cúpula cayendo, tal cual un gato callejero, de pie y sacando la espada que traía envainada en la cintura.

-¡Apresad al alborotador! –Grito uno de los guardias mientras desenvainaba la espada e iba a por el chico.

Los demás guardias lo imitaron y comenzaron a cruzar espadas con el misterioso joven quien ágilmente evadía todos sus ataques y contraatacaba. Ya cuando todos los guardias estaban tirados quejándose de dolor el joven castaño se acerco a la niña y la libero, la pequeña se movió un poco hacia atrás con miedo y el joven le regalo una amistosa sonrisa mientras que ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila pequeña, no te haré daño –extendió su mano y la niña lo tomo con algo de timidez mientras sonreía más tranquila, el castaño la tomo en brazos y la llevó con su madre –ve con tu madre pequeña. –La mujer desesperada abrazo con fuerza a su hija y junto con el resto de la familia le agradeció el haberla salvado.

-No es nada, alguien debe ocuparse de que estos sujetos no hagan algo estúpido –izo énfasis en la última palabra volteando a ver a los guardias que se estaban levantando con dificultad.

-¡Maldito, ni pienses que escaparás tan fácil de ésta! ¡Atrapadle y matarle! –Ordeno uno, el joven se rio y aparto a la mujer.

-Es mejor que ya no se involucren en esto, si me disculpan –volteo a ver a los hombres y tras sacarles la lengua salió corriendo entre la multitud, claramente con los guardias tras de sí.

Trato de perderlos varias veces pero los guardias, perseverantes en su deseo de matarle, lo siguieron a todas partes; maldiciendo por lo bajo se escondió en uno de los rincones perdiéndolos pero no contaba con que al salir seria descubierto por otra patrulla de guardias, aparentemente sus perseguidores eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que debían pedir refuerzos. Escalando una de las paredes bajas logro ganar algo de tiempo para huir pero no duro mucho su suerte ya que se encontró atrapado en un callejón sin salida, los guardias no tardaron en alcanzarle y sonreír triunfantes al haberle finalmente atrapado.

-Parece que tú suerte se acabo ¿eh pequeño? –el castaño casqueo la lengua y miro hacia arriba buscando alguna posibilidad de escape. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que la suerte claramente estaba de su lado en esos momentos.

-Yo no hablaría tan rápido si fuera tú, Ryuuba –acto seguido, comenzaron a caer bolsas llenas de harina las cuales al estrellarse contra el suelo despidieron polvo blanco, sin perder tiempo comenzaron a avanzar hasta su víctima y con frustración vieron como el chico, sentado en la punta de la enorme pared de piedra, les sonreía complacido mientras agitaba la cuerda que había usado para subir.

-Hasta luego amigos, saluden a la señorita Minna de mi parte –tras un ademan de despedida salto de la pared y los guardias perdieron su rastro.

-¡Maldición! –Grito uno de los guardias exasperados.

-Uf, eso fue un buen ejercicio –comento el joven estirándose, volteo a ver al otro chico que suspiraba con resignación cerrando la puerta de su escondite, el castaño le dedico una sonrisa –te debo una, Takeshi.

-Error –negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba, apoyo una mano en el hombro de su amigo –me debes ya varias Ritsu, hay que inventarnos una buena excusa o si no Bossu nos echará la bronca…

-Sí, si ya se me ocurrirá algo –miro por la ventana y vio a los guardias dividirse para buscarlo –de todas formas mejor nos encaminamos al fuerte o nos degollaran los guardias –indico señalando fuera de la ventana.

-Hay que ver que tú no tienes remedio hombre –suspiro, volvió a agacharse y levanto una de las lozas del piso – ¿después de ti? –Indico señalando el fondo, el castaño sonrió nuevamente y tras un salto callo en el fondo del túnel, su amigo lo siguió y tras cerciorarse de que la loza estaba perfectamente colocada empezaron a caminar por el túnel lleno de antorchas para iluminar en aquella obscuridad.

-¿Y ahora que fue lo que paso como para obligarte a salir así de molesto? –pregunto Takeshi.

-Estaban a punto de degollar a una niña inocente –dijo borrando su sonrisa mientras veía con furia el suelo por el que caminaban.

-¿De nuevo? –El castaño asintió –sigo sin entender porque Grau-sama ha ordenado eso…

-No lo sé y no voy a dejar que muera gente inocente para saberlo –miro fúrico a su amigo –algún día, juro por mi orgullo como Ryoka que Grau las pagara caro.

-Bueno ya tranquilízate –dijo palpándole el hombro –ya hiciste tu buena obra del día y salvaste a la niña ¿no puedes alegrarte un poco?

-¡No es eso! –suspiro resignado, al fin y al cabo ni su mejor amigo podía saber lo que sentía en esos momentos. Volvió a voltear y no puedo evitar reparar en algo –Oye Takeshi… –él lo miro – ¿cuándo te cambiaste de ropa?

-¿Eh? –el chico se observo a sí mismo. Traía unos pantalones grisáceos junto con una camisa holgada de color azul obscuro, un pequeño gorro cubría parte de su cabello rubio y un par de gafas que hacían que sus ojos grises fuesen más grandes –ah, antes de irte a ayudar tuve un pequeño percance en el rio…

-Claro –suspiro el castaño –ya se me hacía muy raro que tu torpeza no se hubiese presentado el día de hoy… ¿y quién te dio las ropas?

-Tuve que comprarlas con algo del dinero que me quedaba de la semana –dijo mientras un aura de depresión se apoderaba de él –ahora estoy oficialmente en banca rota.

El castaño no pudo contener su risa.

-No te estés burlando de mi Ritsu, cuando Bossu sepa lo que hicimos te aseguro que nos hará cenar las sobras de comida de hace un mes –la risa del chico paró en seco y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Dios, ¿Es tan necesario recordarme eso? Ya te dije que algo se me ocurriría de excusa –contesto haciendo un puchero.

-Claro, claro… lo que tú digas Ritsu, mejor nos apresuramos –indico el camino, el castaño le sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a correr seguido por Takeshi –aunque tratándose de Bossu dudo mucho que se trague esa excusa… –susurro para sí, estaba consciente de lo iba a pasar al llegar a la base pero no quería quitarle la ilusión a su mejor amigo… oh no… de eso se encargaría Bossu.

-¡¿Cómo que se les ha escapado? ¡¿Acaso le salieron alas y voló así de repente? –Grito histérico el capitán del escuadrón que no hace mucho estaba persiguiendo al joven castaño, para mala suerte de sus subordinados estaba bien enterado de su fracaso al tratar de capturarle y no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Fue nuestro descuido capitán, no sabíamos que contaba con ayuda, –le respondió el soldado a cargo de la misión de ejecución de la niña que luego pasaría a una persecución de un extraño.

-¡Pues claro que fue su descuido bola de ineptos! ¡¿Ahora con qué cara me presento ante su Alteza a decirle que fallaron en su misión de matar una maldita cría y que además de eso apareció un jodido muchacho que se las arreglo para vencerlos y que salió campante? –Gritaba mientras los soldados temían un castigo tremendamente severo.

-Kufufufu~, no deberías enojarte tanto capitán –resonó una voz masculina, el hombre entre sorprendido y molesto volteo en dirección de donde se escuchaba la voz.

No muy lejos de ellos estaba un hombre de cabellos azul oscuro largo amarrado en una coleta, piel nívea, vestido con el mismo uniforme que el capitán pero más elegante. Este estaba cómodamente apoyado en la pared de piedra del palacio, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho y una socarrona sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Mukuro –dijo el capitán del escuadrón, se podía distinguir claramente el desprecio en su tono de voz, pero el peli azul sonrió más al escucharle – ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, no deberías estar en el norte?

-Oh~ ¿Acaso me extraño capitán? –pregunto divertido mientras se acercaba al hombre que lo miraba retadoramente –Minna-sama envió a otro escuadrón para que pudiese quedarme a vigilar todo por aquí visto a que se han presentado varias incompetencias últimamente –lo miro con la diversión imprenta en su ojo azul.

-¡¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? –grito ofendido mientras posaba su mano en la empuñadura de su espada – ¡¿Acaso quieres pelea, maldito?

-Kufufufufu, no debe intimidarse tanto por simples comentarios capitán, le está dando un mal ejemplo a sus hombres –miro a los soldados que los miraban con terror, luego volvió a mirarlo –por cierto no debe preocuparse si gusta yo puedo hablar con Minna-sama de su pequeño percance y hacer que su castigo no sea tan duro…

El capitán aun mirándolo con desprecio chasqueo la lengua y dejo la espada para luego darle la espalda e irse de allí, Mukuro volvió a soltar su pomposa risa mientras lo veía alejarse, era tan fácil jugar con aquel hombre que a veces hasta daba lástima, se giro hacia los soldados.

-Pueden retirarse, aseguren de llenar un informe acerca de lo sucedido y entregármelo lo más pronto posible –los soldados se enderezaron y después de un "Si señor" por parte de todos se dispersaron, sin embargo Mukuro llamó a uno, este se acerco a él.

-¿Puedo serle de ayuda señor?

-Sí, de mucha en realidad, quisiera que me describieras a ese joven salvador que se les escapo…

-¿Describírselo dice? –Mukuro asintió –pues era castaño con un pañuelo blanco y largo cubriéndole la cabeza, parecía bastante joven como de unos 16 o 17 años, creo también recordar que tenía ojos morados…

-¿Morados? –Interrogo interesado el peli azul.

-¿Eh?, si señor…

-Ya veo –respondió pensante Mukuro –puedes retirarte soldado –el joven se inclino y se dirigió a otra parte del patio, el peli azul se quedo pensando en lo dicho hace un momento por el chico –supongo que no será muy difícil encontrarte joven salvador, Kufufufufu~.

-¡¿Podrías decirme en qué demonios estabas pensando Ritsuko? ¡Pudiste haber muerto, si no fuese por el hecho de que Takeshi te acompaño no hubieses escapado ileso! –Gritaba fúrico un hombre mayor de cabellos negros con algunas canas, de tez morena y de contextura robusta.

Desde hacía rato estaba así de irritado, lastimosamente para los dos chicos Bossu no se había creído la excusa inventada por Ritsuko y ahora estaba más que cabreado al saber que casi los atrapan, pero más que todo estaba cabreado con el joven castaño, que veía hacia un punto cualquiera de la habitación con el ceño fruncido mientras hacia un pequeño puchero, por haberse atrevido a retar a los guardias imperiales.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando Ritsuko? –Exasperado ya por que el castaño no respondía – ¡Ritsuko!

-Maldición, te estoy escuchando, ¿pero qué querías que hiciera? ¡Iban a matarla si no hacía nada! –le respondió igual de cabreado ya por los constantes gritos del mayor, esto lo que izo fue que aumentara su ira.

-¡¿A quién demonios crees que les estás hablando maldito crío? ¡Bien pudiste haber detenido la ejecución sin necesidad de mostrarte, pero no, tenías que salir a que te persiguieran los guardias ¿verdad?

-¡Pues perdóname entonces por poner la seguridad de la niña antes que cualquier cosa! –Respondió el castaño levantándose – ¡Y no me andes tratando como un jodido crío, maldito viejo!

Bossu se cabreo más.

-¡Te seguiré tratando así hasta que empieces a pensar antes de actuar, maldición! ¡¿Qué mierda hubieras hecho si Takeshi no hubiera estado en el momento justo para ayudarte? –Señalo al rubio quien miraba callado y aterrado la pelea ente su jefe y su amigo.

-¡Me las hubiera arreglado para escapar igual! –Respondió luego de vacilar unos segundos.

-¡No andes contando con que la suerte este siempre de tu lado Ritsuko, te vengo diciendo lo mismo desde hace tiempo pero parece que estas más ocupado en ver como revelar que eres un Ryoka y hacer que nos maten a todos!

-¡Sabes que yo jamás haría una cosa como esa, ni aunque me torturaran toda la vida traicionaría a mis compañeros!

-¡No te darían tiempo de hablar porque en el instante en el que vean eso, –señalo su brazo izquierdo en el cual había una marca del número seis en kanji –te mataran sin pensarlo dos veces y luego vendrán a por todos los demás Ryokas en Namimori!

Ritsuko aun estaba molesto pero también sabía que lo que decía Bossu era verdad, los altos mandos del mundo no dudarían en matar a un Ryoka, así que se quedo callado aun con el ceño fruncido. El hombre pelinegro suspiro dejando que parte de su enfado se fuese en ese suspiro, aun estaba lo suficientemente cabreado como para atinarle un buen golpe de escarmiento a su pupilo pero sabía que aunque lo hiciera no cambiaría su forma de ser, Ritsuko era muy obstinado como para eso.

-Entiendo lo que tratabas de hacer pero siempre debes pensar antes de actuar, habían muchas maneras de salvar a la niña sin necesidad de hacer lo que hiciste –puso su mano en la cabeza de su alumno que al igual que él se había calmado un poco –si mueres no podrás ayudar a nadie más, además nosotros te necesitamos, los necesitamos a los dos para pelear contra los Ryuuba y contra Grau…

-Lo sé –suspiro relajando el cuerpo y mirando al piso –lo siento…

-Supongo que con que lo comprendas basta –dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación antes de girar la perilla de la puerta miró a los dos jóvenes –deben tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante, estén seguros que los guardias imperiales no se darán por vencidos hasta encontrarlos –ambos asintieron –descansen un rato, dentro de una hora comenzaremos a planear el contraataque contra el castillo –termino saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ritsuko se quedo mirando la puerta mientras que Takeshi suspiraba aliviado sentándose en unos de los bancos de la habitación.

-Nos fue mejor de lo que me esperaba –comento aun nervioso con una mano en su pecho –pero no debiste responderle así Ritsu…

-No me pude contener –contesto volteando el rostro con desinterés –no iba a dejar que me regañara por una buena obra.

-Sí que eres obstinado Ritsu –se encamino a la puerta –voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme ¿nos vemos en una hora?

-¡Por supuesto! –Sonrió.

Después de que Takeshi salió por la puerta Ritsuko se estiró y se quito la capa azul oscuro que llevaba desde hacía rato y le estaba empezando a acalorar. Su ropa consistía en una camisa beige holgada y con una abertura en el pecho en forma de "V" que se cerraba un poco antes de la cintura en la cual se encontraba la correa para la empuñadura de su espada, su pecho era cubierto por vendajes que empezaban un poco por debajo de los hombros hasta el vientre, encima de la camisa llevaba un chaleco negro abierto, unos shorts marrones por encima de unas medias del mismo color con unas botas marrones a la altura de la rodilla y unos guantes negros que cubrían los brazos hasta por encima de los codos.

El castaño se dirigió a su habitación que no estaba muy lejos de allí, dejo su espada y su capa y salió al comedor de la base. Los Ryokas de Namimori eran los únicos que sabían perfectamente su posición, era un lugar bastante espacioso con muchas personas, más hombres que mujeres, vagando por cada pasillo a cualquier hora del día o la noche. Al castaño siempre se le izo familiar a una cueva, no solo por estar ubicada bajo tierra en las afueras de la cuidad, sino porque aunque era igual que habitar una enorme casa con muchos pasillos era algo rudimentaria, pero aun así era su amado hogar y aquellas personas sus preciados compañeros.

-¡Eh, Ritsuko! –Saludo uno de los hombres sentados en las largas mesas del comedor, el castaño se acerco hasta él y los demás hombres los saludaron cálidamente con palmadas en la espalda –sigues con vida después de ver a Bossu enojado ¡Vaya milagro! –Bromeó el hombre.

-Claro que sigo con vida, deberían agradecerlo después de todo ¿Qué harían ustedes si Bossu no tuviese a quien reñirle? –Comento con orgullo mientras se sentaba junto con los demás hombres.

-Eso sí es verdad, –comento uno de los presentes acercándoseles –sin Ritsuko causando problemas y manteniéndolo ocupado nosotros no podríamos ser felices –los demás fingieron estremecerse mientras que otros se reían ante los comentarios.

-Bienvenido de regreso Ritsuko-kun –dijo sonriente una chica de cabello corto y negro poniendo una bandeja llena de comida frente al castaño –me alegra saber que estas bien.

-¡Por supuesto, Misuno-chan! –Le contesto con una enorme sonrisa tomando un trozo de pan de la bandeja – nadie puede contra mí.

-Y aun así siempre termino rescatándote de los guardias Ritsu –los presentes voltearon a ver a Takeshi que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta del comedor los hombres lo invitaron a unirse y el rubio se acerco y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Por eso es que eres mi mejor amigo Takeshi –contesto el castaño mientras que la chica colocaba otra bandeja llena de comida frente al rubio.

-Si claro, al menos hasta que no se nos acabe la buena suerte –bromeó el chico.

-No se nos acabará mientras seamos los chicos buenos –sonrió el castaño –somos como dos gatos negros que le traen mala suerte a los chicos malos ¿eh?

-No me convencen tus comparaciones Ritsu –rio Takeshi –pero si tú lo dices…

Todos los presentes comenzaron a bromear y a hablar de cualquier cosa. Cuando Bossu entro por la cocina todos guardaron silencio, pero en el aire no había miedo o intimidación alguna, era más bien un fuerte respeto para con aquel hombre que había dedicado toda su vida a terminar con los Ryuuba y contra el mal hecho por ellos.

Bossu se paro frente a todos los presentes y los miro con seriedad.

-Ahora que todos estamos aquí debemos comenzar a planear el contraataque en contra del castillo los Ryuuba de Namimori –dijo detenidamente, los presentes tomaron una postura seria y escucharon lo que su líder decía –la estrategia no es lo que más me preocupa, sino cuando…

Hola hola~ jeje bueno primero que todo dejenme decirles que esta es la primera historia que hago de Reborn o que por lo menos publico u.u espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen que muy pronto saldra mushisimi más de Mukuro-sama pero claro tambn de nuestro pqueño prota *-* comentenme para saber que les gusto o que almenos que lo leyeron, yo se que tan ahy puyen el botoncito de review porque yo se que almenos les intereso la historia xD

Bueno lo meti porque me emocione *-* realmente llevo pocos capitulos asi que les pido que me tengan pasiencia en lo que respecta esperar okas? D: hare mi mejor esfuerzo para meterles almenos un capi semanal, claro esta dependiendo de los review pero igual subire los capis aunque solo tenga uno :D creo que eso es todo lo que les dire en estos momentos comente para saber que quieren conti si? xD

Ah! unos detalles acerca del capi:

~Bossu no es el verdadero nombre del jefe de los Ryoka por si acaso

~El comienzo fue el prologo de la historia

~El que Mukuro use un parche se explicara en los capitulos siguientes no se preocupen que no estoy loca

~Los Ryoka del escondite, para aclarar, son solo los hombres, no hay ni una sola mujer Ryoka las mujeres antes mensionadas en el capitulo son esposas o hijas de los mayores.

Creo que eso es todo no? cualquier cosa me preguntan y yo les respondo...

CiaoCiao~~


End file.
